


Courtesy Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

by helens78



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Painplay, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser finally gets what he wanted out of Ray, only not exactly.  A moment from <em>Mountie on the Bounty</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy Is In The Eye Of The Beholder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write drabbles very often, but this really did not feel like it wanted to be longer. 100 words exactly.

Fraser's head snaps to the side. For a moment he thinks he can taste his own blood, sharp and coppery, but when he rubs his thumb across the corner of his mouth... no. Nothing.

He looks at Ray, watches Ray shudder and shake, eyes wide, and he knows it's over. Ray's done. All these weeks, leading Ray to this moment, and that was all Ray had to give.

Fraser walks off, alone, licking into the corner of his mouth. _Damn._ If that was all he was going to get, Ray could have done him the fucking courtesy of hitting harder.


End file.
